


Rough.

by Tristin__Fiction



Category: Kirishima - Fandom, Lewd - Fandom, My Hero Academia, NSFW - Fandom, bakugo - Fandom, boku no hero, kiribaku - Fandom, krbk - Fandom
Genre: Anal, LEWD, M/M, NSFW, Sexy, Smut, bnha - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristin__Fiction/pseuds/Tristin__Fiction
Summary: NSFW KiriBaku one-shot.Both characters are absolutely aged up.





	Rough.

Date night seemed like it never happened as soon as the two opened the door back to Kirishima’s apartment. The distant echoes of car horns and bustling people resonated only slightly between the glass windows and the thin walls of the living room.

Katsuki hurried to undress his partner, starting with undoing Kirishima’s tie. Then the first button on his dress shirt, followed by the next six. It was a swift transition from clothed to half naked for the both of them.

Eijiro took it upon himself to pick his partner up, wrapping his legs around his sculpted wait and carrying them over to the couch. He knew neither of them would wait long enough to make it to their room. The bulge in Katsuki’s pants only grew as their heated removal of clothing continued.

Once the dominant red seductively tossed his angry blond, he wasted no time with tossing Katsuki’s pants aside, paying no mind as they dangling off an armchair in the corner of the room. Kiri’s boxers and jeans were already halfway down his legs before he could even utter a word of warning. He didn’t plan on going gentle with him tonight.

The heat from the two’s bodies could warm an entire room, making the windows foggy with perspiration. 

“Hurry up already, idiot,” Katsuki moaned out, an aggravated groan following as he was teased by the red-head.

Eijiro snickered under his breath as his mouth gravitated towards the angry blond’s neck. Wetting his lips ever so slightly before going in for a sweet bite. This warranted a breathy moan from the other, followed with a quick, self-silenced bite to his lower lip.

His mouth moved lower, finding it so damn attractive whenever he made Katsuki silence himself, just to get a little louder each time. 

His tongue trailed down to his collarbone, leaving another mark. Then down to his lovely perked nipple, sucking at it a little rougher than usual. But Katsuki didn’t seem to mind.

Kirishima’s left arm wrapped behind the blond’s waist, arching his back up as his tongue skipped from his torso and abs, right down to his covered heat. He pulled down the checkered blue and grey boxers, exposing the twitching length he had been working toward all night.

It wasn’t fair that Katsuki looked so good at dinner. He had no business forcing kiri to hide his boner every minute he moved. He was wearing such a slick and suave tux; The kind you’d see on a model. 

Fuck, did that turn him on the second he stepped out of the room before leaving. He waited a whole three hours to finally undress him.

Katsuki was always so nervous to look whenever Kirishima went any lower than his belly-button. His eyes darted from the top of his head to the left, trying desperately to cover his face with his forearm. He could feel his face start to heat up, and the only thing he could do was enjoy the sensation without looking.

A glance up from Eijiro made Katsuki that much more embarrassed. Of all the years they’d been together, Katsuki couldn’t seem to bring himself to watch what his partner ever did. 

Before he even took him into his mouth, Kiri leaned back up to place a gentle hand on Katsuki’s arm, pulling it down to look at his face. 

“Hey,” he started with a sweet smile, Katsuki’s eyes shifting from across the room to Eijiro’s, “It’s okay to look; I promise”.

He was so reassuring. He was going to make sure his significant other was enjoying this session just as much. With a nod of agreement from the explosive blond, he went back down to finish what he started.

Neither took their gaze off the other, and once Kiri put Katsuki’s length into his mouth, his hips almost instinctively bucked up. 

A breathy- almost relieved- moan was exhaled from the disastrous bottom. He adjusted himself accordingly, as to get a better view of the work being down below.

Kiri wasn’t afraid to take it all. He loved the taste of his partner, and he’d be damned if deepthroating him wasn’t his favorite to perform on him.

Slowly, the movement of his head pushed all the way down to the base of Katsuki’s shaft, the other biting his bottom lip once again to keep his moans in check.

“E-Eiji~,” he whispered underneath his breath, a hand going to tangle itself in that red hair he loved.

Kiri only continued, feeling the hand move on top of his head; indicating he must be doing something right. His head bobbed faster, deepthroating what he could before pulling off to catch his breath.

When he sat up straight, he looked down at an agitated man. Squirming underneath him; pleading to be rawed by the other.

Finally.

He’d been waiting for this all damn night.

Kiri moved himself closer, positioning his hips between Bakugo’s legs. He pushed his thighs up and apart to create more space, his throbbing cock just inches from the other’s entrance. Kirishima watched Bakugo’s chest heave up and down, breathing heavily to prepare himself for the coming actions.

“What’re you waiting for, shitty hair…?” Katsuki protested in irritation.

With a greedy grin smearing across Kirishima’s visage, he steadied himself. The only lube used was the small amount of precum that leaked from his tip. Once he smeared Katsuki’s entrance with that, he forced himself in as deep as he could.

“Fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bakugo repeatedly breathed out, gritting his teeth as his head shot back in pleasure and pain.

The Hardening Hero waited for his partner to get his bearings before continuing. He was all the way inside, emitting a groan of his own from the feeling.

Unconsciously, Kiri started to move his hips back and forth, pulling himself as far back as he could, only to leave the tip in, and push forward again. The sudden clash of his hips meeting Bakugo’s made the blond yelp out in pleasure, his back arching even further.

Kiri still had his one arm around Katsuki’s back, and he moved it for both of his hands to be placed on the other’s hips, making sure he was still enough to not slip out by accident.

Then he moved faster, the gentle echo of skin-on-skin contact filling the room. Once that position bored him, Katsuki placed both hands on Kiri’s chest, wanting him to stop so they could switch it up.

Bakugo climbed on top of Kirishima, placing his legs on each side of the other’s hips before wiggling himself down onto the length he craved.

He started to grind his hips back and forth, head tilting from side to side in an act of submission. One hand was placed on Kiri’s thigh to hold himself in place as he moved his hips, while the other went to his own cock to stroke himself.

A blush of embarrassment spread across Katsuki’s face as he exposed himself completely in front of the red haired hero.

Kirishima allowed him to take control in this instance, tilting his head back on the cushions of the couch, lazily gripping Bakugo’s hips as they stayed in motion.

“Mmf~..ahh, Katsuki…” Kirishima huffed out with half-lidded eyes.

It took everything in Kirishima not to take control. His heart was beating so fast, and his head was spinning with clouded ideas of what he was going to do next. What position was next? How much longer did he need to hold himself back? At this point, he was motivated to carry him to their room- while still inside him- and pin him to the bed.

While Bakugo rode him into ecstasy, all Kirishima could think about was how much he wanted to break him. How much he wanted to hear his name screamed at the top of Katsuki’s lungs.

He’d only ever done it once before; and that was when they first started dating when they were 19.. Now, being in their late 20’s, he was ready to try again. He still remembered how much of a trembling mess he left Bakugo in last time.

How he could hardly walk straight from his legs giving out with each step. The number of noise complaints that ‘mysteriously’ showed up at their front door the next morning. 

The amount of money put into buying a whole new bed.

‘Fuck it,’ he thought, snapping out of his daze to pick Bakugo up once again and move them to their bed. He roughly slammed him on his back, pushing his legs up above his head.

“Hey! Be careful, you assho--”

“--Shut up,” Eijiro interrupted, leaning down to crash his lips to the blond’s. It was more of an attempt to keep his first moan suppressed before pulling himself out just to shove himself back in. Hard.

“MMF--! AAH--!”

Katsuki couldn’t help but let out such a loud noise, his mouth opening wider than the kiss he was in. 

Roughly, Kiri pounded himself in and out of Bakugo. He sat back up once again, looking down as Katsuki gripped the sheets, trying his best not to be too loud. But to no avail, he couldn’t help but emit pleasured moans for the other.

“Eiji~ Eiji~ Haah, fu~ck me”

He wanted him to be louder. He was going to fuck him just a little deeper.  
“Turn around,” he breathed out, his chest rising and falling from the work being put in.

Without so much as a single word of protest, Bakugo cooperated. He turned himself around, his ass in the air for his significant other to do what he wanted. Kirishima took a firm grip with one hand while the other guided his throbbing cock back to the blond’s entrance once again.

Once the tip was back in, he continued to slam himself in and out of the tight space, letting out his own pleasured groans.

“K-Katsuki...shit, Katsuki~”, he huffed out, tilting his head back once again before bringing his gaze back down to the arch of Bakugo’s back.

So close.  
So. damn close.

At this rate, Kirishima was going to release his load deep into his partner with no remorse. A few more pumps and he’d finish. 

“Nng- gonna...cum, Katsuki…”

One last groan escaped his lips before his grip tightened on the blond’s ass, pushing him down a little more to satisfy his need.

It took the red head less time than he thought to fill Katsuki’s tight hole with his warm seed, hunching over as he kept himself deep in him.

Bakugo hunched over himself, his face buried in the sheets and pillows of their shared platform. He looked down at the mess spilling out of him, making him reach his own limit and cum all over the bedding. He came hard enough to reach the bottom of his lip, but not enough to get in his mouth.

Heavy breathing from both parties was all that was heard in the silence of their room, and Kirishima’s forehead plopped sweetly between the curve of Katsuki’s lower back and ass.

Light snoring then filled the room, mixing with stalled panting. Katsuki looked back at him to check.

“...........Shitty hair, did you just fall asleep!?”


End file.
